


Common World Domination

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dead People, F/M, Mild Gore, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), Warning: Enoshima Junko, but set during the talent development plan, it's basically the tragedy, this probably won't make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: "You can do anything, right?""You could do so much more..."Izuru counts the similarities, considers his options, and takes up an offer.





	Common World Domination

The first day that Izuru didn't show up to the music room, she didn't think much of it. After all, he had said that he would only _consider_ taking her up on her offer, so she hadn't gotten her hopes up too much. Though she was disappointed, Kaede played piano just as she would any other day, letting her feelings out in the best way she knew.

A small part of her had hoped he would show up the next day.

Somehow, stepping into an empty music room on the second day made her feel even worse than she had on the first. She wasted no time taking a seat to play _Farewell Waltz_ as if she could somehow draw him to the music room by doing so. The song had made her chest hurt more than it usually did.

When he didn't show up to the music room on the third day, Kaede decided to take matters into her own hands. She spent time searching for floor-length locks of hair and a lean build, with no luck. It was odd, she thought, spending so much time fixated on a person she'd only spoken to once. However, something stranger than that was the fact that no one seemed to know of the boy's whereabouts.

"Hajime, have you seen Izuru Kamukura?"

"...The founder of Hope's Peak? I've seen a few pho–" "No, no, not him! The _other_ Izuru Kamukura!"

"What?"

"He's around your height, with a build similar to yours, a face that's identical to yours, and a voice that sounds just like yours!"

"Kaede, are you alright? Because it sounds like you're trying to say that I'm Izuru Kamukura."

"What are you saying? You two are completely different!"

Hajime hadn't had any answers or suggestions to give her, so Kaede decided to interrogate people who were more suited for the job.

"Shuichi, Kyoko. How are you doing today?"

"Um, Kaede, why... did you call us here?"

"Has either of you seen Izuru Kamukura in the past three days?"

"The... founder of Hope's Peak?"

"No, Shuichi. She isn't talking about that one. To answer your question, Kaede, I haven't seen him. Have you tried asking his classmates about him?"

"No. That's a good idea, but what class is he in?"

"77-B. He typically spends time with Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komaeda. If they don't know where he is, then..."

And so, she stood in front of the door to the 77th class, held curled into a fist. It wasn't that she was nervous; she just didn't know whether she was supposed to knock or not.

In the end, she didn't have to make a decision, because the door slid open to reveal a boy with wavy locks of white hair and skin so pale she couldn't help but be concerned. What was more concerning was the fact that bandages were wrapped around his forehead, but he didn't seem to care, greeting her with a bright smile anyway.

"Oh, hello. Didn't know you would be here."

She tore her eyes away from his bandages. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. You're Kaede Akamatsu, right?"

His smile widened at her nod, and his name reminded that she came to the classroom's door with a purpose.

"I'd like to talk more, Nagito, but I'm looking for one of your classmates. Have you seen Izuru Kamukura lately?"

The boy let out a hum, placing the knuckle of his index finger to his chin. "I haven't seen him in three days. Neither has anyone else. Chiaki tried knocking on the door to his dorm, but there was no answer."

It was Kaede's turn to pause and think.

Kokichi could pick locks, but if she asked him for help, it was more than likely that he would want something in return. Something relatively harmless, but annoying, like letting him play whatever prank he wanted on her. Shuichi had a lockpicking kit, but he would be too afraid of trying anything like using it to enter someone's dorm room. Kyoko would have no problem doing it if she just asked, but she was a busy girl, and Kaede would feel guilty troubling her too much.

"Nagito."

"Yes?"

"You're the Ultimate _Lucky _Student, right? Tell me a bit about how that works."

The boy's lips stretched into a grin.

—

"Wow...! She's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

Junko cupped her cheeks, watching Kaede and Nagito open the door to Izuru's door in awe that was clearly feigned. Izuru paid her no mind, glancing around the surveillance room, where workers lay dead and scattered on the floor.

"Dangerously efficient, dangerously charismatic, and practically oozing with potential! And all of this for someone that she barely even knows!" She clasped her hands to her chest, letting out a sniff. "I'm... so proud. I'd expect n-nothing less from my underclassmen...!"

"...How annoying."

"Geez, Izuru, shut up. All you do is talk." She let out a huff. "What I'm saying _is... _Imagine if she were put in a situation that would allow us to test her unpredictability. What if we got rid of that annoying hope of hers? What would she do then?"

"..."

"Oh? Are you thinking about it?" She crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm only interested in her since I see a bit of myself in her..."

Izuru focused his gaze on one of the monitors.

—

"I'm so glad you decided to make use of me!"

"Yeah, uh... thanks for your help, Nagito. I really appreciate it."

Luckily for them, Izuru's door had been unlocked. However, stepping inside his dorm, there were no signs of the boy. His room was clean enough that it would be easy to assume he had never rested in it. Kaede glanced around, and Nagito shut the door behind them.

"Izuru?"

"I don't think he's here," Nagito sighed. "Just my luck..."

She tried to give him her best reassuring smile, hoping the slight twitch in her lips wasn't too noticeable. "If the fact that his door was unlocked was good luck, and the fact that he isn't here is bad luck, then shouldn't something good happen after this?"

Nagito met her smile with one of his own. "That's a hopeful way of putting things..."

—

A week passed, and something felt wrong. Hope's Peak's normalcy was misplaced, strange. Everything felt too ordinary. The school's staff was losing members left and right, Izuru was still nowhere to be found, and Kaede felt eyes on her almost everywhere she went. Students of the Reserve Course, Hajime not included, began rallying around the Main Building's entrance gate, and classes went on. None of the students knew what was going on, and it was as if none of the teachers wanted to tell them.

So, Hope's Peak's 79th class decided to take matters into their own hands.

Of course, it was Kokichi's suggestion. One that he mentioned offhandedly before bringing up points as to why they _should_ come up with a plan to figure out what's going on. As students of Hope's Peak Academy, they _did_ have every right to try and understand what was happening at their school. They _did _have every right to investigate if an entire student was missing and tens upon hundreds of students were gathering around the main gates.

The fact that the student council happened to go on a vacation right before the rallying started _was _suspicious.

No one could disagree with him, including Kaede. A few students had been leery at first, and others (Himiko) said they simply didn't feel like doing anything. However, it was easy to give them a push in the right direction. And so, everyone in their class had a role, and all of the students were assigned a team.

The investigative team, designed to infiltrate offices and look for any files or footage, consisted of Shuichi, Kokichi, Rantaro, and herself. Kokichi decided to make Shuichi the leader, and Kaede agreed with that choice to no end, hoping to see some of the detective's more confident side.

The stealth team, or Maki, Ryoma, Tsumugi, and Kirumi, would be in charge of any information the investigative team gathered. They would transfer it all to a safer area while the investigators focused on stealthily sneaking away, but not as stealthily as they would have. Tsumugi had complained about not being on the creative team before Kokichi told her that she was so plain that no one would notice her presence, so the stealth team would be perfect for her. Kaede scolded him for saying something so rude.

The distractive team featured Kaito, Himiko, Tenko, and Gonta. The plan was for them to release some of Gonta's bugs into the hallways while the stealth team transferred any information the investigative team found to the others. Naturally, Gonta had been chosen as the team's leader.

Lastly, Angie, Miu, Korekiyo, and Kiibo, the creative team, had been assigned the task of finding, inventing, or crafting anything they thought would lead to the mission's success. Miu, the leader, had gifted the investigative and stealth teams with audio recorders and cameras after Kaede practically begged on her knees for them.

The day after they went over the kinks of their plan, which hadn't been many since it seemed Kokichi had thought everything out so thoroughly it was frightening, they stormed the halls of Hope's Peak Academy.

And everything went wrong.

—

"Wow...! You actually made it!"

A metallic scent filled her nostrils, and Kaede's eyes widened. She looked down at the floor below her, where a puddle of blood had dried by her feet, and her breath caught in her throat. The screens of surveillance monitors were the only things that illuminated the room, casting a glow on Junko Enoshima's face as she turned the swivel chair she sat in to face them.

"You guys were totally cool out there, you know. I might just fall for you," the model winked and went ignored.

"This is..." Kokichi seemed the most shaken out of all of them, his already pale skin losing color. His gaze shifted from one limp, lifeless body to another. "What...?"

"Oh, those?" Junko scoffed, waving a hand. "They've been there for days. Izuru killed the janitor and is too lazy to put his cleaning talents to use."

"Izuru did... this?" Regaining the ability to speak, Kaede took a shaky step backward as if doing so would make the entire scene disappear. Rantaro's shocked expression turned into one of confusion for a moment, and Kaede realized he probably didn't know the boy. Shuichi gulped, the anxiety in those golden orbs of his showing when he turned his head to her.

Junko's grin widened. "Yep. This and _so_ much more! He's been following your advice, you know! Aren't you happy? Well? Aren't you, aren't you, aren't you?"

"M-My advice...?"

Kaede shut her eyes tight and tried to ignore the scent of blood, tried to ignore the fact that she was surrounded by dead bodies at the moment so that she could think properly. She tried to recall the few words that she said during their encounter, tried to focus on anything that jumped out at her.

"When I s-said that he could do more with his talent_, _I didn't– I didn't mean this!"

"Of course you didn't, but it's not like he _isn't_ following your advice." Junko clasped her hands in front of her chest, "If he's still thinking about you even after all this time, then he must be totally interested in you!"

"I don't..."

She didn't understand. None of what Junko was saying was making any sense. Pieces clicked, like the sudden decline in staff members, but where did the Reserve Course come in? What did _Junko Enoshima_ have to do with this?

"You'll understand everything soon enough." The model in question snapped her fingers with a smirk. "But, first, let's get these pesky extras out of the way."

Nothing was making sense.

From the Reserve Course rallies, to Junko Enoshima's involvement, to Shuichi, Kokichi, and Rantaro's bodies landing limply on the floor.

Two flashes of red were all she saw before the world faded to darkness.

—

_'My name is... Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the protagonist of this crazy story.'_

_"I will never... I will never participate in a killing game."_

_"Once we get out of here and make it to the outside world... why don't we all stay friends?"_

_"That's why we need to expose the mastermind and end this dumb killing game! So we can smile with everyone else!"_

_"Even after I'm gone... my wish will still be here."_

_"I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself."_

—

She was alive.

She could hear birds cawing, the sound of waves crashing. She could feel water lapping against her feet, a powdery substance soft under her fingertips. The first thing she thought upon realizing she had survived was, _"How?"_

Kaede didn't open her eyes.

She knew she wasn't that lucky, knew the _mastermind_ wasn't so generous. It only made sense that this was her actual execution, that the other had been false somehow. She had killed an innocent, so she would be punished accordingly.

Stones being thrown at her hadn't been enough, and neither had the noose around her neck. There had to be something more painful, something more suitable. Being lowered into the ocean to be eaten alive by sea creatures. Being stranded on a small island with nothing but dangerous, feral animals, her only way of escape being to swim. Drowning, suffocating, being ripped to shreds, and–

"Hey, can you hear me?"

A voice.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i had a bunch of ideas and decided to cram them into... whatever this amalgamation is. this au (is it an au? yeah, let's call it an au) centers around the idea of the tragedy occurring in the same universe as the talent development plan with the similarities between kaede and junko being pointed out. this leads to what is basically the lion's den, but with kaede. 
> 
> also, izuru getting off of his ass and actually doing something (aiding in the world's destruction) wasn't him following kaede's advice. it was him just wanting to create a situation that would test her unpredictability.
> 
> and all of her classmates are dead since he killed them but that's can of worms that i w o n ' t open. possibly.


End file.
